


On a Hot Brazilian Morning

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Chosen."Request: Willow and Kennedy parting ways, but amiably.





	On a Hot Brazilian Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88 (EntreNous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).



Thousands of Slayers means that Kennedy isn't the only one who likes girls. Willow's known since the moment they touched that Kennedy would probably leave her. Leave her for a Slayer. A Slayer with the power and understanding of what it means. Willow's seen how Buffy and Faith act around each other, and she remembers just how connect she felt, feels, to Tara.

Kennedy packs her bags in their bungalow in Brazil. She calmly places her shirts and the dress that Willow bought her during Carnival in a suitcase.

They're parting without tears. Willow simply sits at her desk, typing an e-mail to Giles – her weekly check-in concerning the new Slayers and any demons they've killed or spotted. Kennedy was fun. Kennedy brought life back into her, pulling her out of her wallowing. A part of Willow's still bitter that it was Kennedy, and not Xander or Buffy, to do that. No, it was Kennedy who kicked her ass in gear. Kennedy who suggested that they come to Brazil, because Portuguese was a sexy language.

Kennedy hauls her last suitcase into the study. Her face is clear and confident. "I'm done. See you tomorrow." They still have to work together, especially since Kennedy is the senior Slayer here.

"I'll-." Willow freezes for a moment when it hits her that Kennedy's leaving, leaving her to live with another Slayer in a town 20 minutes from here. She hasn't felt this nervous since her attempt to seduce Oz Christmas of senior year.

"See me out." Kennedy starts walking toward the front door, to her jeep full of boxes.

Willow stands and follows Kennedy to the front door. Her hand lays on the edge. "Goodbye, Kennedy." The other girl nods at her as Willow shuts the door behind her.


End file.
